47
This page is a list of appearances of the number 47. The tradition to include the number 47 in episodes after episodes was begun by Joe Menosky, the Executive Story Editor during the fourth season of Star Trek: The Next Generation. The number 47 has since then been used by many other editors. To read a more detailed explanation about the number 47 you can read the article about it. ''The Original Series'' Although it was before the number 47 had any intentional meaning to Star Trek, there were some instances of 47. * : The number 51'47' is seen on Crewman Barnhart's hazard vest after he is killed by the M-113 creature. * : Kirk logs that they have been motionless for 9 hours and 47 minutes. * : One of the the odds Spock gives of dying on Organia as a result of a Klingon attack is 782'4.7' to one. * : The starships [[USS Constellation|USS Constellation]] and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] engaged the planet killer in the [[L-374|L-3'74']] star system. * : Episode Stardates 47'29.4 and '''47'31.3. * : The [[SS Beagle|SS Beagle]] had a crew of '''47. * : One of the agents Gary Seven checked up on was [[Agent 347|Agent 3'47']]. * The total number of Redshirts killed throughout the series is 74. ''The Animated Series'' * : Kirk arrests Cyrano Jones for breaking three Federation mandates and 47 local ones. ''The Next Generation'' *The number appears on many DVD menu screens. For example, all TNG Season 4 DVD episode menu screens have on them "1'47'" and "P-'47'". *With the exception of the two episodes without stardates, all TNG Season 7 episodes have a substring 47 in the stardate. *The room number on the door opposite to the transporter room is 3'47'2, and is seen when people are walking out from that room. Season 1 * Episode 3 : : A display shows 2'47'2. http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/47 * Episode 9 : : The USS Stargazer's mission reference number is seen as 80'47' on the display Data brings up of Picard's log. * Episode 10 : : In the cave, the tube is labeled "G-33'47'". http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/47 * Episode 14 : : Data reports that the ''Enterprise'' must leave orbit within 47 minutes to ward off a potential Romulan attack. * Episode 15 : : The Enterprise docks at [[Starbase 74|Starbase 74]]. * Episode 24 : : Data reports less than 47 minutes remain until the next Manheim Effect. * Episode 25 : : Captain Walker Keel used a [[code 47|code 47]] (captain's eyes only) to call his old friend Captain Picard. Season 2 *Episode 1: : Deanna Troi's pregnancy lasts 47 hours. *Episode 13: : The energy vortex is labeled "Local temporal continuum anomaly E3'47'" in several graphics. Season 3 * Episode 13 : : "Even with warp power to the tractor beam, it would mean exceeding recommended impulse engine output by at least '''47' percent." (La Forge) * Episode 20 : : '''47' people died in the Ghorusuda disaster. * Episode 25 : : Immediately after the opening titles, Dr. Crusher is in sick bay attempting to revive the passenger of the escape pod. At one point a closeup shot shows her pressing a few numbered buttons on a control panel. One of the buttons she presses (the fifth from the top of the panel) is numbered 47. Season 4 * Episode 2 : : At dinner with his brother's family, Picard incorrectly identifies wine served to him as being of '46 vintage when it is in fact '47. Before returning to the ''Enterprise'' his brother gives him a bottle of the '47. * Episode 3 : : Data concocts a fiendishly long password in which the substring "47" occurs twice. * Episode 4 : : "We will rendezvous with the warship Q'Maire at 0'74'0." (Picard) and Sector 21947 * Episode 6 : : Ishara Yar tells the senior staff that the hostages' escape pod is at Level 3-C, section 5'47'. * Episode 9 : : A 47 was seen in a string of rapidly changing numbers on the ops display as the Nenebek left the shuttlebay. * Episode 10 : : Arrival at the T'lli Beta system in "six days, thirteen hours and 47 minutes" (Data) * Episode 11 : : Data feeds Spot Feline Supplement #'74'. * Episode 13 : : Stardate 44'47'4.5 * Episode 14 : : "bearing 285.1'47'"'' (McKnight) * Episode 18 : : "''Analyze audio elements from time index 14-'''4-7' to ..." (La Forge). The archive footage of the [[USS Victory|USS ''Victory]] was recorded on stardate 4016'4.7'. The LCARS screen with the different footprints is labeled 402'74'. * Episode 19 : : "Shield failure in '''47' seconds''" (Data) and Stardate 44704.2 * Episode 20 : : Picard gives a lecture on the archaeological mysteries of Tagus III. He says "There have been 9'47''' known archeological excavations conducted on the planet's surface. Of those, some 74 are generally believed to have revealed findings of major importance." * Episode 21 : : Engineering sensor log playback 4'47'65.2. Also, Picard says: "''This hearing is convened at stardate 4'47'80". * Episode 24 : : Power is rerouted to auxiliary power distribution system code number 4'47'62. * Episode 25 : : Picard asks how much further until the nebula perimeter is reached. The Enterprise responds "4.7''' million kilometers''". Season 5 * Episode 2 : : The Computer tells Counselor Deanna Troi that there are 47 references to "Darmok" in the linguistic database for the current sector. Worf reports the particle gradient as 4/7. * Episode 5 : : 47 can be seen on a button on a panel as Picard and the children climb the turbolift shaft. * Episode 6 : : Nurse Ogawa tells Wesley Crusher that she's on level 47 of the addictive game. * Episode 10 : : Riker: "We need to evacuate sections 2'4''' to 3'7', decks 35 to 38." * Episode 14 : : An athlete injures herself during holodeck Program '''47'-C, Cliffs of Heaven. During the scene where Data and La Forge attempt to access the medical records, the second button from the top of the keypad to the right of Data's viewscreen in Main Engineering bears the number 47. Riker reads 47 Lysian probes around the perimeter of the Lysian central command. * Episode 18 : : At the end of the episode, it is revealed that the Enterprise had been caught in the temporal causality loop for 1'7.4' days. Also, during the crew's poker game, the numbers 4''' and '''7 appear frequently. * Episode 19 : * Episode 22 : : During the entire episode, the Enterprise is investigating the [[FGC-47 Nebula|FGC-'47' Nebula]]. Upon generating the high-frequency warp field within the nebula, an irregular lattice composed of approximately 47 million strands of energy becomes visible. * Episode 23 : : The virus against the Borg was named "Topological Anomaly 4747". * Episode 26 : Season 6 * Episode 1 : : Samuel Clemens tells Picard "a frequency of, um, .0'47''' on your phaser will correctly activate this... this creature." * Episode 2: : '''47' can be seen on the control panel of the medical scanner Dr. Crusher uses on Barclay. It is the second button down. * Episode 4 : : Scotty is 1'47' years old. * Episode 5 : : When Commander Riker deactivates his alarm clock, one of the digits on the display is clearly 47, possibly the second indicator. Later while on the holodeck trying to recreate the dreams faced by the crew, Troi asks the computer to display a table. The computer states that there are 50'47' different classifications of tables in the holographic database. Lieutenant Hagler's quarters are on Deck 9, Room 19'47'. * Episode 6 : : Data reports the temperature in the reaction chamber has risen 47 percent. * Episode 7 : * Episode 8 : : Computer core subroutine C'47' was replaced by parts of Lt. Cmdr. Data's programming. Subroutine C'47' controls the LCARS and recreational programs. * Episode 11 : : La Forge scans the Cardassian ship using Quantum Resonance Scan 0'47'. * Episode 13 : : [[Relay Station 47|Relay Station 47]] is mentioned as well as seen. * Episode 15 : * Episode 16 : : A power surge from a Gamma Quadrant device knocks Data unconscious for 47 seconds. * Episode 21 : : When Riker first appears in the mental institution and asks where he is, he is told that he is in ward 47 of the Tilonus Institute for Mental Disorders. * Episode 25 : : Lt. Cmdr. Data reports that the starboard warp nacelle of the ''Enterprise''-D runabout has been in continuous operation for 47 days. * Episode 26 : : According to Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking increased Data's bet by 4'''. He then wrongly says that this means he must play '''7 to call. Stephen Hawking's winning hand contains four sevens. The outpost on Ohniaka III had a crew of 2'74'. The shuttle carrying Data and the Borg drone is identified heading on a course 2'47'.059 Season 7 * Episode 1 : : 47 people are left behind on the planet as the Rogue Borg ship forces the ''Enterprise'' to leave orbit. * Episode 3 : : Data is studying an art form which contains an empty pause lasting for 47 minutes. * Episode 4 : : As Captain Picard is cataloging the artifacts, he labels one example "47'8B". * Episode 8 : * Episode 9 : : Geordi La Forge tells the computer to display and enhance grid Delta ('4'th letter of the Greek/Phonetic alphabet) '''seven'teen. * Episode 11 : : In an alternate reality, [[Starbase 47|Starbase '''47]] was being observed by Cardassians. Worf's Log entry in the shuttle is from stardate 47'391.2. * Episode 12 : : The registry number of the [[USS Pegasus|USS ''Pegasus]] is NCC-538'''47. Captain Picard tells Riker that a formal inquiry will be launched into the illegal interphase cloaking device when the Enterprise arrives at Starbase 2'47'. * Episode 14 : : Ronin was 'born' in 16'47'. * Episode 19 : : The Computer tells Commander William Riker that for a security subspace channel to be opened to Starfleet Command, an Alpha 47 authorization is required. * Episode 22 : : When Data scans the planet for Human life signs, we see a display of the eight people on an LCARS terminal. The numbers attached to each contact are difficult to make out but at least one, the one lowest down on the display, contains the substring "47" * Episode 23 : : La Forge says that the creation of the object in the cargo bay has drained the warp energy by 47% * Episode 25 and 26 : : Stardate for the unaltered timeline is 47'988. Starbase 2'47 is Admiral Riker's headquarters in the anti-time future. ''Deep Space Nine'' The ''Defiant'''s registry number is 74'205 Season 1 * Episode 1 + 2 : : The computer display indicated that the Idran system was located '''4.7'234 light years from the terminus of the Bajoran wormhole. * Episode 5 : * Episode 9 : * Episode 13: : The number '''47 is visible on a keypad on one of the front panels of the [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]]. * Episode 15 : : Kira tells Mullibok that 47 others have already left Bajor's fifth moon and that he should leave too. Season 2 * Episode 2 : : The number 47 appears in the line underneath Bajoran Regional Comm Network during a communication on Odo's console. * Episode 5 : * Episode 11 : : Rule of Acquisition No. 47 is quoted: "Don't trust a man wearing a better suit than your own." * Episode 14 : : O'Brien asks the computer which planet is the largest in the Parada system. The computer responds "Parada 4'". When O'Brien asks how many moons the planet has the computer replies "'7". * Episode 17 : : Opening between verteron nodes in the wormhole at 130 mark 47. * Episode 19 : * Episode 20 : : Quarters have been arranged on deck 7 in section 4 G – G being the 7th letter of the alphabet * Episode 21 : : When Gul Dukat gives the freighter ship fifteen seconds to lower its shields he begins to count down starting with "15...10..." but then changing from five second intervals instead counting "7'...'4..." * Episode 22 : Season 3 * Episode 1 : * Episode 2 : * Episode 3 : : O'Brien works a PADD with a control button labeled 9'47'. * Episode 4 : * Episode 6 : * Episode 8 : * Episode 9 : : The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] blows up Cardassian Outpost 47. Kira's security code is "Kira Delta 5'47' Alpha". * Episode 10 : * Episode 17 : : Due to malfunctioning Replicators, the Romulan delegation has to be moved to alternative quarters in section 47, level 2 of the Habitat Ring. * Episode 21 : * Episode 23 : : When Sisko is about to go to a cargo bay, O'Brien mistakenly assumes and says he's going to cargo bay 4'''. Sisko corrects him and says he's going to bay '''7. * Episode 24 : : If O'Brien had won one more darts match against Bashir, it would've been his 47'th consecutive victory. * Episode 25 : * Episode 26 : : Dax says that the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|''Defiant]] has '''47 people on board. Later in the episode, Kira says that the Defiant's course has been changed to 015.47. Season 4 's PADD showing security codes]] * Episode 3 : : Jake Sisko works on a story on a PADD labeled "4747". * Episode 4 : * Episode 8 : : When Jake asked Nog how long they'd stood at their spot on the promenade, Nog joked "2,1'47'" : The latter half of the episode takes place in [[1947|19'47']]. * Episode 10 : : Hippocrates Noah plans to destroy Earth using a network of 74 lasers positioned at different locations on the planet's surface. * Episode 11 : : The Federation President uses a datapad on which many numbers begin with 4''' and end with '''7. The number 47 also appears on a transport tube seen during the first view of Starfleet Headquarters on Earth. * Episode 12 : : Admiral Leyton's security access code is Leyton 1 Omega 47 (seen on screen when Sisko and Odo break into Leyton's personnel assessment log). According to Sisko, the Red Squad cadets returned to base at 19:47 PST. The official name of Red Squad is ''Cadet Training Squadron '''47. The number 47 also appears on a transport tube seen during the first view of Starfleet Headquarters on Earth. * Episode 13 : * Episode 14 : : Timed target practice result from Cardassian freighter is 3:47. Kira tells Tora Ziyal that a Cardassian rifle's energy output is 4.7 megajoules. * Episode 15 : : Kira orders O'Brien to detonate the Klingons' mines in grids twenty-two alpha through forty-seven gamma. * Episode 17 : : When Akorem Laan returns from the Bajoran wormhole, he believes the year is 91'74'. * Episode 19 : : Thinking of suicide, O'Brien takes a phaser out of Weapons Locker 47 in a cargo bay. * Episode 20 : : Ops also has a Weapons Locker 47, Kira takes three phasers out of it before attempting to beam over to the mirror universe. * Episode 21 : : Jake is working on the same story on the same 4747 PADD as in "The Visitor" * Episode 23 : * Episode 26 : Season 5 * Episode 1 : : Dax shows an X-'47' polaron emitter. * Episode 4 : : Jake writes a news report on a different PADD with the number 4747 on it. * Episode 5 : : O'Brien works a PADD displaying "Station Schematic 4747". * Episode 12 : * Episode 17 : * Episode 20 : * Episode 23 : : Benjamin Sisko uses a security code - Sisko - A'47'1'' * Episode 24 : Season 6 * Episode 1 : : Admiral William Ross shows Sisko the location of a ketracel-white facility on a map labeled "Stellar Cartography '''4747'" * Episode 6 : : A voice tells the Dominion forces to evacuate Terok Nor via airlocks 4''', '''7, and 12. * Episode 9 : : Bashir presents Sisko with a PADD labelled 47. * Episode 12 : : Morn's account number at the Bank of Bolias is C-J-5-'74'-36. * Episode 13 : : Joseph Sisko quotes from the Bible (2 Timothy 4:7), "I have fought the good fight. I have finished the course. I have kept the faith." * Episode 14 : * Episode 16 : * Episode 18 : * Episode 19 : : Sisko and Garak review a datapad with Vreenak's bio, the pad is labeled 47'78. * Episode 25 : : Odo tells Quark that his Dabo wheel breaks station protocol '''47'21. Season 7 * Episode 1 : : In the first scene after the opening title sequence, Kira is holding a PADD labeled '''4774. Later, while Ben Sisko is using a PADD recreating Sarah Sisko's face, the program he used was called: Facsimile Construction Program 0'47'. * Episode 4 : : During the baseball game, Kasidy Yates' number is 47. *Episode 5 : : Lauren is holding a PADD containing Nog's personal details. The PADD is labeled number 4774. Also, just after Jack asks Bashir for subspace field generators, the camera pans to a shot of the display "How to avoid DISASTER". The serial number in the bottom right corner of the screen is 546545-'47'. * Episode 8 : : At the end, Major Kira says there are 1730 new casualties posted. 17+30='47'. * Episode 13 : : Joran Dax says that they have 47 Vulcan suspects to eliminate from the list. * Episode 17 : : [[Sector 04-70|Sector 0'4-7'0]] is the official designation for the region otherwise described as the "Badlands." * Episode 23 : : While inside Luther Sloan's mind, Bashir and O'Brien are fired upon and collapse to the floor against the wall. Finally, O'Brien decides to try one more door. The panel next to the door he tries has buttons arranged vertically reading, from top to bottom, 51, 47, 88, 3, 69, 40, and 77. The button numbered 47 is the one that O'Brien taps. Another reference is the book Bashir is reading. He was at page 294: 4''' and 9 - 2 = '''7. (or 94 / 2 = 47) * Episode 24 : : Brunt offers Quark 4'0 bricks of latinum, to which Quark claims '''7'0 would do. When Sisko, Ross, Martok and the Romulan reunite to discuss the Dominion situation, there is a large computer panel displaying a map: there is a number 5'''47 on the top rule. On the horizontal yellow bar below, there is another figure: 8'47'-9588. ''Voyager'' The ''Star Trek: Voyager Complete Series on DVD contains a total of 47 discs.'' *Any episode with [[Species 8472|Species 8'47'2]] has substring 47, starting with . Season 1 * Episode 1 : : The interval between each energy pulse from the Array increases by "point four seven" seconds in frequency. * Episode 3 : : The Doctor is programmed with the experience of 47 medical officers. The Doctor tells Janeway to switch to channel 47, the Emergency Holographic Medical Program Channel. * Episode 5 : : The Doctor says Neelix will survive another 47 minutes. Kim says they are 5'47' meters away from source. * Episode 9 : : The crew discover the 2'47'th element. * Episode 10 : : A screen in engineering shows a Quantum Analysis number 74'''29 * Episode 12 : : The Doctor says he had to work for '''74 hours to create a cure for a disease. * Episode 13 : : The Doctor reports that for 1 minute and 47 seconds that Tom Paris' memory patterns changed. * Episode 16 : : Tuvok reports there are 47 gelpacks remaining. Season 2 * Episode 3 : : The ''Voyager'' crew is stored in memory block 47-Alpha. * Episode 4 : : Harry Kim reports that shields are down to 47%. * Episode 5 : : Harry Kim lives in flat 4'G - G being the '''7'th letter of the alphabet. He also works in Starfleet Headquarters on Level 6, Subsection '''47 of the main building. * Episode 10: : Tanis says Suspiria will contact Voyager within 47 hours. * Episode 11: : Seska orders Culluh to deploy photonic charges at coordinates 12'4' by 21'7'. * Episode 12 : : Voyager must set a course 219.47 to hide in an electrical storm. * Episode 13 : : The android is [[Automated Unit 3947|Automated Unit 39'47']]. * Episode 17 : : The last time Torres was on board Dreadnought was stardate 47'582. The episode itself takes place on stardate 49'47'''7 * Episode 21 : : B'Elanna Torres says she's tried remodulating the carrier five times on '''47 different frequencies. Kim reports that 3'47' Vidiians have boarded the ship. * Episode 22 : : Torres is looking at a planetary scan labeled 0'47'. * Episode 25 : : During a Vidiian attack, Lieutenant Paris reports the shields were down to 47%. Season 3 * Episode 1 : : This one is barely on screen for more than a second but as The Doctor receives a message from Tom Paris he is viewing Vessel Schematic '''4747' * Episode 1 : : As Lon Suder tries to disable the secondary phaser couplings and is shot by a Kazon, he reaches for a button to push. The button directly above it is labeled "2'47'". * Episode 3 : : The '''47'th Voyager episode. Tom Paris is wrongly convicted of killing 47 Akritirian patrollers. * Episode 5 : : Arridor tells Kol that they must turn to the Rules of Acquisition for guidance, to the fully annotated edition with all 47 commentaries. * Episode 8 : : Janeway says to Chakotay that Southern California sank in the sea in 20'47'. The police unit that chases Captain Braxton down the alley identifies itself as "2'47'". Kes and Neelix are watching television shows from the Earth. In the bottom of the screen the number 1'47' can be seen. After Tuvok destroyed the hard drive of Rain Robinson's computer, the message "Fatal System Error #00'47'" can be seen on the bottom of the screen. As Braxton is running away from the police, the male officer reports as "2'47'" over the radio. * Episode 9 : : Starling's assistant uses communication satellite SATCOM 47 to beam Starling off ''Voyager''. Aboard the Aeon Starling enters the information "penetration point at 96 mark 0'47'" to the computer. * Episode 11 : : Harry Kim reports a supernova at bearing 217 mark 47. * Episode 12 : : The Doctor enters a mine and proceeds on "vector 1'47'". * Episode 13 : : According to Paris, the proper container for bio-mimetic gel is Starfleet Standard issue container L6'47'X7. * Episode 14 : : As B'Elanna Torres tries to enter the holodeck after the briefing, the numbers 34 and xx7 (not sure what the x's are) appear on top of each other, making a "47" vertically. Just before Tuvok beams over to Marayna's station, Chakotay reports "Shields down to 47 percent." When Tuvok returns, he makes a log entry dated 50'47'1.2. * Episode 15 : : On the crashed shuttle craft, you can barely make out "NCC-'74'" something on the hull during the lightning flashes. * Episode 17 : : Chakotay has to beam over to module 47 Omega section 9 in order to activate the neuroelectric generator. * Episode 19 : : Once Neelix stabilizes the mag-lev carriage, he reports: "Velocity: '''47' kilometers per hour and holding." * Episode 21 : : During one of Kes' flashbacks, Kim tells her it is stardate 569'47'. The temporal variance of the Krenim torpedo causing Kes's travel backwards through time is 1.'47''' microseconds. * Episode 22 : : Tuvok reports astral eddy "bearing down on us, 0'47' mark 19." * Episode 23 : : A Voth scientist says that the skeleton they found is "from a species found nowhere in known space. And yet, we share '''47' genetic markers with this being." Later, when The Doctor examines a Voth, he also counts '''47' genetic markers in common. * Episode 25 : : At the staff meeting, Chakotay reports the holoprogram Insurrection Alpha "has been accessed '''47' times by 33 different crewmembers." When Tuvok accesses the program to continue editing, he states "''Security clearance Tuvok '''4-7-7-4'." He uses the same code when he tries to abort an auto-destruct sequence later. * Episode 26 : : The identification sign for a console that a few crewmen transfer through the corridors states the number '''47'. Later, a medical display states 'Image Enhancement 47'. Season 4 * Episode 2 : : The communications node that Seven of Nine notices in main engineering has Starfleet ID 59S'47'B. Annika Hansen was born on stardate 25'47'9 at the Tendara colony. * Episode 7 : : As the ship passes through the pulsars, there are hull breaches on decks 4''', '''7, 8, and 12. * Episode 8 : : The temporal variance of the Krenim torpedo is still 1.47 microseconds, but the timeline has changed so that Kes is not there to be affected by it. The episode also shows "Day 47" of the Year of Hell. * Episode 11 : : ''Voyager'''s main computer core is capable of "simultaneous access to 47 million data channels." * Episode 13 : : Chief Medical Officer's Log, Stardate 51'47'1.3. * Episode 14 : : Janeway says "We're in the Delta Quadrant, at coordinates 18 mark 205 mark '''47'." Back in the Alpha Quadrant, a Romulan commander who's commandeered the [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650)|USS ''Prometheus]] calls for "Attack pattern beta-'''four-seven'." * Episode 15 : : Kim reports the Hirogen ship is "on a heading 2'74''' mark 13". * Episode 18 : : The bar takings are 1,2'47' francs. While decoding the BBC's weather report, Janeway writes 74 on the wine label. * Episode 19 : : While attempting to disable the neural interfaces from the sickbay, Janeway accesses a computer terminal labeled "Auxiliary Systems 0'47'0" * Episode 25 : : Seven orders the computer to "adjust heading by .3'47' degrees starboard" * Episode 25 : : As in Season 3, episode 1, The Doctor consults "vessel schematic 4747" when accessing Mission Ops I. * Episode 26 : : Admiral Hayes says that 47 test flights have been made with the new slipstream drive. We learn that Janeway was born and raised in Bloomington, Indiana – a very deep in-joke for the trackers of 47 references; Bloomington's zip code is 47'401. Season 5 * Episode 1 : : The Patient Biomedical Status reports "Cellular degradation 13.'47" and the Theta radiation levels fluctuate, but end with .47 most of the time. * Episode 1 : : Paris reports the time to reach the vortex is 47 seconds. * Episode 2 : : The Borg/EMH emitter hybrid known as One was able to assimilate 47 billion teraquads of information from Voyager's computers. * Episode 3 : : Chakotay said to Torres she has run the program for 47 seconds. * Episode 4 : : Boothby says Chakotay's registration number is 47-Alpha-612. * Episode 5 : : Worried about her mother, Naomi Wildman quotes Starfleet regulation 47'6-9, "''All away teams must report to the bridge at least once every 24 hours." * Episode 7 : : Naomi Wildman tells Seven that she knows all '''47 suborders of the Prime Directive. * Episode 9 : : When Janeway tells Burkus the cause of his ocean world's containment problem, he complains "I'm supposed to go back and explain this to '''47' regional sovereigns?" * Episode 13 : : Janeway promises to rescue the away team in 30 minutes and tells them about the time differential, that "''according to our calculations, the differential ration is .'47'44 seconds per minute." Tuvok calculates that "according to that formula, 30 minutes would translate to 2 days, 11 hours and '''47' seconds." * Episode 18 : : In sickbay, as The Doctor puts Chakotay back in his vision quest, the display reads "14:'47'". * Episode 22 : : One of the log entries in Seven's study of Paris and Torres is from stardate 526'47'. * Episode 24 : : As Captain Janeway beams aboard ''Voyager, Admiral Patterson asks her what the threshold of the H2 molecule is, which she answers correctly with "1'4.7' electron-volts". Season 6 * Episode 1 : : While the doctor from the [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] is finding the frequency of ''Voyager'''s shields, he accesses a screen named "Subspace Comm Protocols 0'47'". * Episode 5 : : In Main Engineering, Harry Kim reports, "Power fluctuation's down to '''4'.7'%." * Episode 7 : : As the ship is heading to the planet to escape the Turei attack, Tuvok announces "shields at 53%," indicating a '''47% loss. * Episode 8 : : As Chakotay asks Paris if the tractor beam is ready there is a screen in the background which is labeled "Vessel Status 4747". * Episode 11 : : Seven of Nine shows Borg classification 3'47'2, a particle density anomaly, on the view screen in astrometrics to some of the senior crew. * Episode 26 : : The panel in the cargo bay where Tuvok is performing the Bridging of Minds is marked "Neural/Synaptic Monitor 1'47'". Season 7 * Episode 1 : : At the beginning of the episode, The Doctor is working on a science station titled "Neural Circuitry Pattern 2'47'" (this is also the episode's production number). * Episode 2: : Captain Janeway says she was born in Bloomington, Indiana. The main ZIP code for Bloomington is 47'''401. * Episode 9 : : In astrometrics, while searching for the rogue hologram ship, the number '''47 can be seen on the main screen. * Episode 19 : : At the end of the episode, the hologram of The Doctor that is working on the Federation dilithium processing facility in the Alpha Quadrant suggests to another hologram that he should view holoprogram 47 beta during his diagnostic. * Episode 24 : : Seven says that there are at least 47 Borg cubes within the nebula. ''Enterprise'' Season 2 * Episode 19 : : Regarding the larger fragment of the ring system, T'Pol mentions "bearing 22'7.4'". * Episode 23 : : The hull marking 1'47'2 can be seen above a doorway aboard the Borg's assimilated transport. Season 3 * Episode 1 : : Hoshi Sato tells T'Pol the three alien cargo vessels are at "warp 4''', ETA '''7 minutes". * Episode 2 : : The viewscreen sensor data display showing the Osaarian ship's ion trail contains the number 6'74'832. * Episode 5 : : The crew complement of the Seleya is 1'47'. * Episode 10 : : Sim's space coffin's ID number (visible during final scene) begins with 2'47'. Season 4 * Episode 13 : : Travis Mayweather reports that ''Enterprise'' will take 47 minutes to intercept the prototype Romulan drone-ship at maximum warp. * Episode 15 : : Close-ups of Malcolm Reed's tactical console display references of 47. * Episode 16 : : In Enterprise's brig, Archer tells Lieutenant Reed that the starship's warp reactor will breach in 47 minutes if measures aren't taken to save the ship. * Episode 19 : : Mirror T'Pol tells mirror Archer that 47 crew members from the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|mirror Enterprise]] made it to the ''Defiant''. * Episode 20 : : Trip is invited to a Terra Prime meeting at level 7''' junction '''4. * Episode 21 : : The hybrid baby is held in chamber 03-'47'. * Episode 22 : : The Next Generation section of this episode starts on stardate 47'''457.1. Movies * : '''47 out of 150 El-Aurian refugees were saved by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]. Data says that the nexus will arrive at Veridian III in 47 minutes. When the ''Enterprise''-D's shields operate at a frequency of 25'7.4'. * : The code entered by Lieutenant Hawk to release the Magnetic Interlock is 32'47'82398'47'9578393. Captain Jean-Luc Picard's voice authorization code was "Picard-'4'-'7'-Alpha-Tango". The screen on which the coordinates for Gravett Island are entered is labeled "Evacuation Pod II-'47'". * : The LCARS control panel that Picard uses to call up the lyrics to A British Tar has a button labeled 47 at the far right. This panel appears in many TNG, DS9, and VOY episodes. It is recognizable by the sequence of numbers, from top to bottom: 51, 47, 88, 3, 69, 40, 77. * : The scan which compared Picard's and Shinzon's DNA, is labeled "DNA Comparison Scan 029'47'". A message from Captain Picard sent to Deanna Troi during the battle with the Scimitar contained the string "Auto Confirmation 47 765'4 7'839". External Links * About the number 47 in Star Trek 47 references, List of